epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BZRB Maka and Soul VS Yoh and Amidamaru
Yay, new BZRB, it's the Soul Eater anime vs the Shaman King anime. I don't know why I haven't published this yet, it's been finished for so long, like, probably around the same time that I published my last blog... which has been quite a while ago by now. I'm not entirely pleased by how it turned out to be honest. Well, I don't think I've got anything to add... so here it is. Also quick credits to Metal for having an influence on this. Also thanks to Night's cartoon series and the Anime series Metal, Yobar and somebody else share, cause I thought of this battle suggestion for one of their battles originally, then after watching Soul Eater decided to make the battle myself. Credit to Skeep for the cover as well please <3 Note: Maka in Orange, Soul in Light Blue, Yoh in Orange, Amidamaru in Light Blue, Both in bold & (Excalibur in brackets) Yoh and Amidamaru: Are these two ringing any bells to you, Amidamaru? Not really, but we’ll crush their soul with our furyoku AMIDAMARU! SPIRIT FORM! SPIRIT UNITY! That’s the start Fought together as one while you still thought resonating was hard Our bond is stronger than the steel used to forge the finest swords You claim to protect human life, yet you have Death as your Lord School for living tools and Soul still Edges below the Caliber You’re more annoying and unbearable than Excalibur! Maka and Soul: (You fools!) You’re an Angela with a wannabe Mifune Making fun of our school? Not cool; With yours it’s too touché And this slacker probably couldn’t even make it up the stairs You’re bigger pussies than Blair; Less untouchable than Rio’s hair Got a Resonance Link; Firing shots like Kid with Patty and Liz Flow as versatile as Tsubaki; Like Black Star we’re going big Spit hotter than your twin’s Guardian, you can’t beat our heat The only way you got to the Great Spirit is cause you cheated Yoh and Amidamaru: Cheat? Do you mean like your father or like your weapon in a test? The amount of breasts Crona got equals those on Maka’s chest Will Soul Eater Become a Death Scythe? I wouldn’t make that bet You have less rhythm than that little demon livin’ in your head And the black blood stops you from having a sound body or mind Think you spit better lines? You got more screws loose than Professor Stein! Evans changed names to a real scary stage-name, Soul Eater! NOT! You should’ve stayed away and saved face,' cause we strike like a Reaper Chop' Maka and Soul: That was their last chance at victory, and of course, they missed it Your face might not be that of a Kishin but I’ll still fist it Keep telling yourself there’s power in such a Morty short sword Break you like Amidamaru did his best friend’s greatest work It’s clear that you lost! Don’t have to be a Shaman to see those signs! Like Anna we’re boss! Well, like her if you don’t take your clothes in mind We’ll X-out''' this lazy, talentless, '''slacker version of Justin Law No doubt more than half your soul’s a Kishin Egg, and I want a fuckin gnaw Poll WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE!? Maka and Soul Yoh and Amidamaru Check these out too Category:Blog posts